


Mistress Hayden and Clare Bowen

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [39]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Clare Bowen was feeling a little down at the final wrap party of the show Nashville. But Hayden knew just the thing to bring her spirits up.This story was requested by Reviewer_only.





	Mistress Hayden and Clare Bowen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Clare Bowen was walking around during the final wrap party of Nashville. She was going to miss these people. She didn’t want to think about it right now. She already felt like she was going to cry. That’s why she had to leave the festivities to be alone in a room while she thought about the people that she was going to miss. She was trying to get the nerve back to go out there and say her goodbyes. That’s when Hayden Panettiere came into her little hiding place.

“There you are,” Hayden said with a smile. “I was wondering where you went?” she asked her soon to be former co-star. “I just needed a moment,” Clare said with a half smile. “You going to miss everyone?” Hayden asked approaching her. “That obvious?” Clare asked with a sad smile. “Well, we aren’t going to be gone you can call me,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yeah. I know.” Clare said with a half smile again.

“Now that we are going to be going our separate ways for a while. I think this is the last chance I got.” Hayden said with a sheepish little smile. “To do what?” Clare asked. “To make you mine,” Hayden said with a moan as she took her by the face and gave her a kiss. Clare was surprised by this but she didn’t pull away from into until she felt Hayden’s hands start to roam her body. “What are you doing?” Clare asked her breaking the kiss.

“Come on all of you know about me. Now I want you too.” Hayden said with a devilish smile. Clare had heard the rumors. That, multiple people, had heard moaning and screams of women coming from Hayden’s trailer for years. Many people had said that they thought that she had started to do what some had and become a Mistress. But Clare never believed it until now. “You’re a Mistress?” Clare asked breathing heavy.

Her body was confused right now. She had never kissed a woman before. She never wanted to. But with one kiss she wanted more of this woman standing before her. “Yes, I am. And I’m about to become your Mistress too.” Hayden said going back in for another kiss. Clare wasn’t as shocked by the kiss this time as she was the first time. But she was shocked. Her eyes closed as she welcomed the kiss from Hayden and her hands slowly made their way around the waist of the blonde American woman.

Her body wanted this kiss to continue. She needed this woman’s tongue inside her mouth. And her hands roaming her body. Hayden broke the kiss with her tongue slightly in Clare’s mouth. As she pulled away Clare’s tongue was out and was longing to have Hayden’s tongue to fight with again. “Who am I?” Hayden asked as Clare’s body wanted more of this. “Please don’t make me wait,” Clare begged Hayden. “Then am I?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Mistress, please,” Clare begged having lost all self-control. She needed her Mistress’s kiss. Her Mistress’s touch. She needed her Mistress.

“Good girl. Now shall we have a little fun?” Hayden asked with a smile as her hands started to roam her new playthings body. Clare moaned as she felt her new Mistress unzipping her dress. As she felt the zipper slide down her back her dress became looser and looser. Until her Mistress slid her dress down her body. She stood before her Mistress in her bra and panties. And she was waiting for her Mistress to release her from those garments too.

“I feel a little overdressed right now,” Hayden said with a playful smile. She slowly unzipped her own dress. Clare became wetter and wetter as she watched her toy with her boy slowly undressing for her plaything. Until she stood before naked having not worn anything under her dress. “Mistress. You look so beautiful.” Clare moaned. “Thank you plaything. Now, aren’t you overdressed?” Hayden asked with a smile as she teased her playthings lacy underwear. “Yes, I am Mistress.” Clare moaned. “Let me fix that,” Hayden said as she went in for another kiss as she unhooked her bra and flung it aside.

Clare moaned as she felt her new Mistress lower her head and kiss each of her nipples. “Mistress.” she moaned as she felt her tongue lick her stomach as Hayden lowered down her body. And found herself at her crotch. “My my you’re panties are soaked. Is it something that I did?” Hayden asked with a seductive smile up at her new plaything. “Everything Mistress.” Clare moaned as she watched her new Mistress slowly slide her wet panties down her trembling legs.

“Time for my yummy treat,” Hayden said with a smile as she dove tongue first into her new playthings’ pussy. “Fuck me.” Clare moaned. She had had men’s tongues licking her pussy of course. Though she had never felt anything like this before. Hayden’s tongue found every spot that those guys couldn’t find with a map. “You are a Mistress.” Clare moaned as Hayden used her years of experience to make Clare feel the best she had ever been.

Hayden then left her pussy and licked up her playthings body. “Thanks, plaything. Now is the time for the fun to really begin.” Hayden said as she helped Clare to the floor with there clothes scattered around them as she started fucking her new plaything. “Fuck.” Clare moaned as she felt their pussies touch each other for the first time. “Save you dirty talk for the good parts,” Hayden said with a sigh as she started to gyrate her pelvis into her plaything.

“Oooo.” Clare moaned as she felt this. “You ever fuck a woman before?” Hayden moaned as she started to feel this herself. “N-No. You are my first Mistress.” Clare moaned as she watched her Mistress’s smile broaden. “I love breaking in a new girl.” Hayden moaned as she kissed Clare again. Clare welcome this kiss slipping her Mistress her tongue. Clare had never felt anything like this before and she wanted to feel this more.

She knew that she was going to be with her Mistress for a long time to come. “Fuck I’m going to cum Mistress.” Clare moaned as she felt her orgasm building deep inside of her. “Me too plaything. Me too.” Hayden said with a smile. Clare looked at this smiling angel as she gyrated her pelvis into hers. She was struck for the first time since she had met her years ago how beautiful she was. “I’m a lucky plaything to have such a beautiful Mistress.” Clare moaned looking at her Mistress as she was so close to cumming.

“You already got the job as my plaything do you want to be number one plaything now too?” Hayden asked with a smile. She lowered her head and kissed her plaything one last time as both of them came together. Clare had snapped her head back and let out a moan that she had never done before. And Hayden just smiled at her plaything and let out a satisfied groan. Once the wave of their orgasms passed Clare looked up at her Mistress.

“I wouldn’t say no to that job Mistress,” Clare said with a happy smile. Hayden giggled. “Well then; why don’t we go say our goodbyes to the cast. Then make our way back to my place for your ‘job interview’?” Hayden said with a smile. “Sounds great Mistress.” Clare sighed. All sorrow from missing her friends was gone. She knew that what her Mistress had said before was true if she ever needed any of these people all she had to do was call them. Now was the time to look forward to her future. Her future with her Mistress. And the wonderful journey that she was about to take with her.


End file.
